


How to Rebuild

by hope170



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Definitely self-indulgent, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, OC insert, Self-Indulgent, here's just my own stupid idea, just writing my thoughts out really, like what are they supposed to do with all those clones?, there's a lot of stuff that needs fixed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope170/pseuds/hope170
Summary: "The world was set in stone for the Horde. The clones knew everything there was to know, as far as they were concerned. They knew why they were there, they knew their purpose in life, to serve their god and bring his light to the ever expanding universe. They knew it was up to them to follow his command. His will was their will. He was the one true light, all knowing, all seeing, unbreakable and unending. He was their everything and everything they did was to please him.What, then, were they to do when their god suddenly didn’t exist?"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The world was set in stone for the Horde. The clones knew everything there was to know, as far as they were concerned. They knew why they were there, they knew their purpose in life, to serve their god and bring his light to the ever expanding universe. They knew it was up to them to follow his command. His will was their will. He was the one true light, all knowing, all seeing, unbreakable and unending. He was their everything and everything they did was to please him.

What, then, were they to do when their god suddenly didn’t exist?

The station above the planet of Etheria was plunged into chaos in an instant. It was destroyed, torn apart by branches and roots. The air was filled with the sound of tearing metal and the distressed screams of the clones as screens exploded and walls, floor, ceiling, all burst and tore.

It only took an instant for the growth to overcome the station and all was plunged into dark and silence. 

In one hallway a figure laid on the ground, identical to all the other clones. He shifted and groaned, managing to push himself onto his knees to look over his surroundings. Instinct made him check for danger first. Only when he was sure that everything had settled, that he was not in danger of the ground crumbling or being dragged into space by a breached hull, did he reach out for his brothers. He needed to make sure they were okay.

But there was nothing there. 

The familiar buzz of the hive-mind was gone. Prime’s ever present consciousness, heavy and commanding, always watching, was gone.

He was alone.

A part of him wanted to fall apart, to let the pressure in his chest consume him and fall into that despair that grew in his mind. But no, he couldn’t. Perhaps he was just broken, and as devastating as loosing Prime’s light was, he knew he had to continue. He could always be fixed later, purified, but right now he needed to find his brothers and help in any way he could. 

He shoved himself onto his feet, wincing at the ache in his body. Nothing felt broken, thankfully, but he was sure there would be plenty of bruising. He looked around the hallway again. The path to his left was blocked off by what appeared to be the trunk of a tree. That was certainly odd, but he didn’t allow himself to ponder it. He went to the right, maneuvering through the branches and roots, looking for others as he went. 

He had been alone when it happened, working on some sort of maintenance. Very few remained on the station, most going into the battle on the planet below. So, it took some time before he found someone, and even then it was not one of his brothers.

Horde Prime had a fondness for collecting, keeping reminders of the planets he had so graciously shone his light upon. Usually it was objects, occasionally plants of some sort, and even more rarely a creature would be so blessed as to be brought into his collection. Any creature so special as to catch his attention was someone truly worth honoring and would be brought into his hive-mind as a sister or brother.

It had been only recently that such a creature had been found, a truly beautiful specimen from several planets back. He had not seen much of this sister. Their paths only crossed a few times, but he was familiar with her nonetheless. Her presence was a consistent comfort in the hive-mind, though only as much as Prime would let her get away with. She did seem to enjoy reaching out to interact with her brothers whenever she got the chance and she always seemed to come back to him.

It was this sister that he first found, unconscious, tangled in the branches, the metallic smell of blood in the air. Cold panic filled his chest and he rushed over, immediately working at the branches that caged her. He tried to be as gentle as possible. He couldn’t quite see her injuries and didn’t want to risk worsening them or injuring her further. He managed to break a few branches, just enough to successfully pull her out. Gently, ever so gently, he cradled her in his arms, lowering to the floor to assess the damage.

Her long hair was matted, twigs and leaves tangled into the strands. One side of her face was covered in blood, still slowly dripping from a cut on her temple, mingling with hair on that side and turning it a deeper shade black. There were a few superficial cuts on her dark skin that wasn’t covered with feathers. Her jet-black wings didn’t seem broken, neither did her arms or bird-like legs. A few feathers were missing from her tail and her uniform was filthy and torn in the skirt. Over all, it seemed the only serious injury was the cut on her temple. He sighed in relief. It could have been so much worse.

“Sister.” He shook her shoulder and pat her cheek, trying to wake her. Her face scrunched up and she groaned in pain, a hand going to her temple as her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at him, chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion, confusion that was quickly swept away with determination. 

“Sister, are you okay?”

She simply nodded, managing to sit up and, just like he did, looking around her surroundings. She seemed to asses everything that happened much faster than he did and quickly came to a decision.

“We need to find everyone.” She said, voice wavering ever so slightly. “We can … gather in the hangar. There should be enough room there.” 

She tried to stand up but nearly fell when she had gotten to her feet. He instantly shot up to support her, catching her in his arms. She mumbled a thank you but was clearly more occupied with figuring out which way the hangar was. Once that decision was made she stumbled forward. He followed close behind her.

On the way to the hangar they found a few more of their brothers. Most were thankfully uninjured, the others only had minor injuries, a cut here or a bruise there, but they were all distraught, some outright sobbing. They had lost their connection to the hive-mind as well, each and every one of them. The realization sent his hearts sinking. If it wasn’t just him then … could it be? No, of course not! Horde Prime was a god. Nothing could harm him. 

Then what had happened? And why was the doubt still there?

It seemed that more of his brothers had the same idea as his sister. There was a decent sized group already gathered in the anger, just as lost and confused as the rest of them. They seemed to brighten a little when they saw the new group, everyone rushing towards each other. They instantly started talking at each other, a barrage of questions, desperately trying to work towards some form of answer. 

He couldn’t join them. He was more interested in his sister. Her eyes were scanning the group, a scowl quickly overtaking her face. He wished so desperately he could see what she was thinking. 

She gave a little growl of frustration and let out an ear splitting whistle. Instantly the chatter stopped, all eyes on her. 

“Thank you, brothers. Now please, stop moving, I’m trying to count.”

They shared glances with each other but did as she commanded. Her eyes flew from one to the other and she nodded. 

“There’s 37 of us here, that means we’re still missing … 38.” She thought out loud. “We need to go find them.”

“No.”

She stared at him, face unreadable.

“What?”

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re injured and can barely walk.”

She scowled at him before giving an irritated huff and nodding.

“Fine.” She turned back to the group, thinking a moment. They all watched her expectantly, desperate for any sort of order, anything for them to do that might distract them from the gnawing emptiness in their heads. Finally, she spoke up again. “Alright, here’s my plan. I need probably at least… ten volunteers to go back into the station to find the others. Another few can go find the medical bay to collect supplies to treat the injured. The rest can stay here and try to see if any of the ships are still working. Once we’ve collected everyone we need to leave. Does this sound okay to everyone?”

They were more than eager to agree. 18 ended up volunteering to find the others, another three went to the medical bay. The others rushed off to look over the ships. Most had been damaged by the sudden growth, but there were many of them. He was sure at least one of them was still functional. So he let them figure that out, focusing instead on making sure his sister sat down and rested.

He helped lower her to the ground and she leaned against the wall with a sigh, face scrunching with pain as a hand went back to her head. She wrapped her wings around herself like a feathery blanket, some sort of form of comfort, he thought. He sat down next to her with a huff, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. His mind felt… empty. For a moment he allowed himself to drown in that emptiness, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

It was some time before everything was ready, plenty of time for him to mourn the loss of everything he had and the life he had known.


	2. Chapter 2

There were, in fact, three working ships, enough to take all the clones off the station and down to Etheria to join their brothers. Honestly, he was a bit surprised that they managed to find everyone. The station was already quite the labyrinth under normal circumstances, but without the hive-mind? And falling apart? He expected to lose at least a few in that mess. 

It was a good thing that those few brothers had gone to the medbay, too. Not only was his sister able to get her wound attended to, but others came back with harsher injuries. One had severe lashes across his face and chest from when a screen exploded, another had a broken leg after a fall. The worst had been impaled by one of the branches as it had suddenly appeared, piercing right through his side. Luckily, they had managed to stop most of the bleeding before boarding the ships, but that still left him in a very dire state. Hopefully the Etherians had medics skilled enough to help him.

Once the last clone had been found they quickly rushed to leave. It had been a few hours now and the station had begun to creak ominously, as if it would collapse at any moment. None of them wanted to hang around. 

His sister insisted on going in the ship with her most injured brother. She sat with him, cradled him in her arms and stroked his hair, doing her best to comfort him. He sat besides them, holding his brother's hand and trying not to flinch at every bump that left his injured brother groaning and his sister soothing him with her soft voice. He was thankful the trip wasn’t long at all, only a few minutes at most between their departure of the station and landing in the field where the battle had been. 

There was, of course, no fighting anymore. The battle had no doubt ended so long ago when all their connections had been broken from the hive-mind. When the doors opened they were met with the relieved faces of their brothers, all delighted to see that they were okay. It was only when they stepped out, their injured brother supported between them, that they saw the enemy soldiers, those princesses, surrounding them. For a moment he wondered if it was best to come down to Etheria. Could they even trust these princesses? Weren’t they just going to imprison them or kill them? But that didn’t really matter now. They were already there and besides, none of the blockade ships had a medical bay or medics. This was their best oprion

“Please, we need a medic.” His sister spoke out, voice a bit strained, though if it was from supporting their brother or from some sort of emotion he couldn’t tell. He hated that he couldn’t tell. 

The princesses responded almost immediately, responding with an array of gasps and murmurs at the sight of the injury. One of them stepped forward, one he thought he recognized. Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin… Wasn’t this the one Horde Prime had been trying to capture and defeat? The one who would turn into She-ra? She helped them lower their brother to the ground, looking intently at the injury on his side, still oozing blood and staining his uniform. 

“I can heal him. He’ll be fine.” She assured them. She shouted something, “For the honor of Grayskull” he thought, and was enveloped in a blinding golden light, forcing him to flinch and cover his eyes. When the light faded she had changed into the magical warrior. She brought her hands down to his brother, a hand on either side of his head. A Moment later they both started to glow with a similar golden light. He watched in amazement as the bleeding finally stopped and the flesh started to stitch back together until the light faded and the only sign of any harm was the stained and torn uniform. His brother gave a sigh of relief, his body relaxing as the pain finally subsided.

He and his sister also sighed with relief. They may not have the technology the Horde did, but they still had their magic and that seemed to be enough for them.

Enough to defeat Horde Prime, even.

He shoved the thought to the back of his mind. His other brothers still needed to be healed. He helped them out of the ship with a few of his other brothers. While he did that, his sister appeared to be talking with the princesses. Once again he sorely missed the connection of the hive-mind, to know what his sister was discussing for some sort of reassurance that everything was okay, that perhaps she had some sort of plan or the princesses were telling her that they would leave them alone. He tried not to think about it too much. He could always ask her what they were saying later. Right now his brothers needed his help.

Though he had to admit, having one of those princesses healing them all was a pretty good sign that everything would work out with the Etherians.

Once all his injured brothers had been healed he deemed it safe enough to leave them and return to their sister. He wanted to stay by her side and help her as much as he could. He didn’t really have reason, or at least one didn’t come to mind. He didn’t really care to think of a possible reason either, he just needed to find her. 

She hadn’t gone far. He spotted her just a bit aways off from their ships, staring off into the sky. She had her arms crossed, almost like she was hugging herself, and her wings were spread out to their full extent, the sunlight shimmering off the pitch black feathers like they were jewels. For a moment he was stuck, mesmerized by the sight, but only for a moment. He walked over, stopping by her side. He looked at her but she didn’t look back, keeping her eyes trained to the sky. He tried following her gaze but there was nothing there, just blue. 

He thought it over a bit and smiled.

“Well?” he asked, finally getting her attention. She turned to him, her wings folding back into herself, a look of mild confusion on her face.

“Well what?”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Since you’ve seen a proper sky like this.” She stiffened at his words, turning away to stare back up at the vast expanse of blue. He swears he could see her eyes glimmering with an internal light. “And how long has it been since you stretched out your wings properly?” He smirked at the smile growing on her face. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her smile. It was stunning. 

He rested a hand on her shoulder, realizing just how small she was. She had always looked miniscule by Prime’s side, but so did everyone else. Whenever he had seen her on her own she seemed so much larger. It was the wings, he decided. When outstretched they made her look so much larger, like she was nine feet tall! In reality she only barely reached his chest. He decided he didn’t like it when she looked so small.

She looked up at him, looking happier than he had ever seen her. He smiled down at her, couldn’t stop himself from doing so if he tried. 

“I’ll be right back.” She said, voice breathless as she took a step forward. Her wings stretched out hesitantly but stopped, his sister turning to look at him. “Wait, can you kneel down for a second?”

He was, naturally, confused by her request but did as she asked none the less, kneeling down on one knee. He stiffened when he felt her hands in his hair, just managing to keep down a yelp of surprise. He did his best to stay still as her fingers worked, gently tugging now and then.

“Ah … Sister, what are you doing?”

“Braiding your hair.” She said as if that was supposed to explain everything. A beat of silence passed before he realized she wasn’t going to say anything further. 

“Very well. May I ask … why?”

“We’re not connected anymore.” She said, her voice tinted with just a bit of sadness. “I need some way to tell you apart from the others. So we can keep track of each other! Besides,” She took a step back, looking over her work with a satisfied nod. “I think it suits you.”

He took that to mean it was okay for him to stand again, so he did. A hand went to his hair, feeling the tightly wound strands for himself, just to the side and smaller than he thought. He could live with it, he thought, just to help his sister. So he smiled back at her and nodded.

“Alright. Now go on, I know you really want to.”

He watched as he eyes lit up with the same light as before as her excitement was reignited. She turned away from her once, more, taking a moment to gaze back into the sky as her wings spread out. Then suddenly, with one strong motion, she was gone, launching high up into the sky in an instant. It took only moments for her to become nothing but a dot in the sky, flying over the field. If he listened carefully enough, it could just make out a yelp of delight.

He returned to his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the following day and night More ships came, small vessels from the blockade. There was no hive-mind, the brothers up there had no other way of knowing what was happening on the planet, whether or not their brothers were okay. Then there were the brothers from elsewhere on the planet, converging on the field. They were all lost and confused and craved some sort of comfort and the best place to find that was with their brothers. 

The princesses did their best to accommodate them, at least for the time being. Tents were put up for them to sleep in if they wanted and fires were lit. It was chaotic, but at least it was an organized chaos. 

It was the following morning that his Sister decided that something needed to be done. He walked by her side as she paced through the impromptu camp, her eyes trained on the crowd, eyes flitting from one face to another. She seemed rather glum this morning, her wings drooping slightly and her arms crossed in front of her like a shield. The whole atmosphere in the camp was rather dower, had been for a while, and it was clearly affecting her. It was affecting everyone.

Her trek through the camp was halted when she was approached by one of their brothers. His sister immediately turned to him, a reassuring smile on her face and hand outstretched. He took it and she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles to ease the slight shake. His hand was massive compared to hers and he looked like he was desperately clutching her, which he could easily have been. 

He didn’t say anything at first, just stared down at the ground with his brows drawn close together. Then he looked at her, their eyes meeting. 

“He lied to us all, didn’t he?”

He didn’t look lost or confused. When she nodded the only emotion on his face was grim acceptance.

“You knew. You knew the whole time and we didn’t listen.”

He couldn’t help but agree with his brother. She had always had doubts, even after so many years in his light. Prime told them it was because she still had shadows and given time she would see the truth. But now that he was gone, now that he has been proven to be fallible, it became clear that she had never been in need of fixing. She had already seen the truth and the rest of them were the ones who were blind. And it looks like their brothers were starting to realize this.

Her smile only softened, so warm and understanding. He could feel that warmth in his chest. Even now, she didn’t blame them.

His brother closed his eyes for a moment, face down turned. 

“What do we do now?”

His sister’s face grew forlorn. She looked around at all their brothers, all their eyes on her, searching for the same answer. They had been made for one reason and one reason alone, to serve Horde Prime. What was left for them now that he was gone?

Her eyes turned to him and he could see in their dark depths a sadness he could not quite place. He wanted to offer some sort of assurance but he had nothing. He had tried to be strong, to push all this aside for the sake of her and their brothers, but in truth he was just as lost as them.

She took a deep breath.

“What do we do now?” She echoed, frowning in thought. When she spoke again it was slowly, picking her words carefully. “We … keep going. We pick ourselves up, learn from what happened, and … try to move on.” She turned back to the crowd. “From here on out, no matter what happens or what struggles we may face, remember that you’re not alone. You’re all still brothers. I’ve seen what you all can do when you work together. You’re all so incredibly strong. I know you can make it through this. We just need to take it one step at a time.”

Her words seemed to help. The brother holding her hand smiled at her, small but hopeful, and the tension in the crowd around them eased up. They murmured amongst each other, the slightest of smiles on their faces as well. He wanted to feel the same hope as most of them seemed to feel, but his mind was taken up with that last sentence. He took a step forward, resting a hand on his sister’s shoulder and her eyes were back on him.

“What is the next step?”

Her face went back to thoughtful, pausing for a long second before responding. 

“I’m not sure yet. That’s something we can think about.”

A few nodded in acknowledgement and the crowd started to disperse. He, of course, remained. Their brother gave her hand a squeeze and smiled a little wider before letting go. 

“Where would we be without you?”

When he left his sister let out a sigh, her shoulders and wings sagging for a moment before she straightened herself back up and continued with her walk, looking a bit more thoughtful than before. It appeared her talk had also helped herself in some way. He was just glad she was feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a short chapter but I felt that was a good break off point so why not. Stayed tuned while I figure out how the hell I'm suppose to get to the next plot points!


	4. Chapter 4

That day was a bit cheerier than the last. By this time all his brothers on Etheria and in the blockade knew what was going on and had time to adjust slightly to the sudden change. A few, encouraged by their sister’s words to them earlier that morning, were even thinking over what should be done next. Over the morning a group had ended up forming around one of the many campfires, debating between each other about what the best option was.

“We need to get into contact with our brothers in the other stations and outposts.” One said, many others nodding and murmuring their agreements. 

“You’re right. We need to be sure they’re okay! Especially with the rising rebellion…”

“So that’s step one, but what after that? What’s the next step?”

“Maybe we should rebuild the main station!”

“That’s not possible, it’s been far too damaged. Is it even worth trying?”

“Maybe we should just build a new base instead.” 

“Yeah. And if we’re just going to build a new one, why don’t we build it on a planet instead of a station or ship?”

“At that point wouldn’t we just be building a city?”

“You know, why not? Why don’t we just build a city and live there?”

“I don’t know, would we all have to live in the city? Couldn’t we go exploring instead?”

There were many thoughts and ideas flowing out in a jumble. There was so much that he had trouble keeping track of them all. He did catch a few things, their own ideas making his mind reel and his own ideas burst inside his mind. Using their ideas he could imagine what their future looked like. What if there was a city? It would be a grand place with towering spires and a bustling marketplace. People from all over the universe would come visit. That is, if they ever could bring themselves to forgive them from all the horrendous things they did in Prime’s name.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the raised voices from nearby. It looked like a few of his brothers were starting to argue with each other. Well, no point letting things get that far. 

“Brothers, perhaps we should decide on a leader of sorts?” He made sure to speak loud enough that the rest of the group could hear him clearly. This idea was met with a murmur from the group and a few stray nods. 

“But then what should we do first, contact our far off brothers or decide on a leader somehow?” his brother asked, the one that had originally suggested reaching out.

“I don’t see why we can’t do both.” He said, words coming out slow as he thought through the process. “We will need their thoughts on this matter after all. They should get just as much a say as us.”

“In which case, we need to figure out how exactly we decide.”

A third brother spoke up. 

“Maybe we should ask around for candidates.” He suggested. “Then, if we can just get some paper, we can hand one to each of our brothers so they can write down their choice and we can count their votes. And we can tell the other stations and outposts to do the same.”

“Yes, that sounds simple enough.” The first one nodded. “That’ll involve a lot of counting, but we can manage it.”

“But none of us have names.” A fourth piped up. “How do we determine what we write down for each candidate?”

“Well, there’s some that are simple enough.” He said. “There’s that one who gave himself a name while he was separated from us. What was his name?”

“Hordak I believe.”

“Yes, that’s it. He has some leadership experience, if I remember properly.”

“Then let's add him to the list.” The first one said. “Who else?”

They spent the next hour or so deciding on the candidates. Some, like Hordak, had names in secret that they had by some miracle kept hidden from Horde Prime. They picked from these those who had the most potential for leadership. They couldn’t base it on experience because only one of them had any true experience. It wouldn’t have been fair.

With a plan and a list of candidates at the ready, they were sent off. 

They needed the approval of the princesses to take off in their vessels to the blockade ships where they could get in contact with their far off brothers. At first he was nervous that they would deny them, but once his brothers explained that they needed to contact the others they let them go, but only one per blockade ship. The rest needed to stay. That was fine with them, you only needed one to fly the vessels and spread the message. 

After spending the rest of the day collecting his brother's choices he was more than happy to finally get the chance to rest. 

He found his sister sitting at one of the campfires and headed that way without thinking, sitting next to her with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Wow. Long day, buddy?”

“Oddly enough, yes. Busier than I expected.”

He cracked an eye open to glance over at her, taking note of the pile of fabrics in various colors by her side. She had one of those, a pale blue strip, in her hands and some thread and a needle. He raised a brow at that.

“So, what’re you up to, sister?”

She beamed up at him, proudly motioning at the pile of fabric. 

“I asked the princesses for some fabric so I can make a change of clothes for myself! I can’t wait to get out of this crap.” She frowned at the end, pulling on the front of her uniform uncomfortably, the spot with the Horde symbol on it. 

Her uniform was a lot like theirs with just a few adjustments to accommodate her differences. The top had an open back, the fabric held in place by the straps tied behind her neck, and she didn’t wear tights like they did. Her legs wouldn’t have fit properly. He wondered what her new outfit would look like. He wasn’t much for fashion, didn’t really know how many designs she could even use for a new top. He could probably guess the color at least. Clearly pale blue would be involved somehow.

“When do you think you’ll get it done?”

“I’m not sure. Tomorrow some time, maybe the day after.” She said, shrugging. “It’s not like I’m doing much else. I’m sure it won’t take too long.”

He nodded, turning to stare into the fire. For a moment he let his mind go blank, not thinking of anything, not of Prime, not of his brothers, not of the future. He simply sat and watched the dance of the flames in front of him.

He wasn’t quite sure how long that had gone on for before it was interrupted by an odd hissing chirp of a sound. He almost jumped, turning to his sister with a look of shock on his face before it melted away to amusement. She had a finger in her mouth, staring daggers at the needle. He tried not to laugh but in his attempts made an odd, strangled sound, which only made her stare daggers at him.

“What was THAT!” A voice screeched from somewhere behind them. They both turned to see who it was and were met with a familiar feline figure. Her name was Catra, if he remembered right. She had a smirk on her face, one he wasn’t all that fond of. It caused him to frown.

“Oh, it’s you.” He heard his sister say, shifting to put her focus back on her work. “What do you want?” She held no friendliness in her voice, but it wasn’t unkind either. 

“Nothing, just walking by when I heard that noise you made.” She chuckled to herself, slinking closer until she was besides him, staring across to his sister like he wasn’t even there. “Now THAT was ridiculous.”  
“I was just … talking.” She huffed, putting down the fabric she was working on. He sighed. Guess they were dealing with this now. “It was just a different language.”

“Aww, little birdy’s smart.”

“No, not really.” She shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. “That was my native language. I was sort of .. forced to learn another because it was what Prime wanted.”

For what it was worth, Catra did back down after that. She just shrugged and tried shifting conversation elsewhere.

“So you totally just cussed, right?” 

His sister’s eyes narrowed, but her shoulders did relax a little.

“Mmmmmaybe.”

“You should teach me!” Catra said, eyes going big at the prospect of learning how to curse in another language. His sister, however, looked uncertain.

“I’m not sure you could pronounce it properly…”

“Try me!”

And that’s how he ended up spending the next half hour or so trying not to laugh, and failing more often than not, as the cat fruitlessly attempted to copy the hiss and chirp. He was almost sad when she gave up with a frustrated growl.

“What the hell, how can you do that.”

She just shrugged.

“I’m a bird. I make bird sounds.”

Catra shrugged again with a huff.

“I guess! Just, whatever, bird girl, I’ll see you later.”

After she left his sister just gave him a blank look before bursting out into laughter. She had the most contagious laugh he had ever heard. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing along if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters in and the bois are finally making some decisions! Plus Catra being a bit of an ass, but not on purpose.


End file.
